


Body Swap Panic! Again?

by BLMB



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLMB/pseuds/BLMB
Summary: “…Hey, Char, you gotta sec? Um, about that spell, yeah? …Do ya think you could cast it on Lucifer and Satan?”I raised an eyebrow. “Mammon, didn’t we already go through that last year? It took us forever to bring them both back to normal!”“Yeah, but that was different! They both switched their whole bodies. With how you did Solomon's spell, it’d just change their clothes and personalities! It’ll be more fun that way! Please, Char! I could use a good laugh after all this. I wanna see ‘em switch so bad, c’moooon.”In which we continue to the ending of the Body Swap Panic! event. Spoilers from the end of the event and from the Devilgram of the cards received in the event are likely.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. This Was The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! I just _looooove_ the idea of the Body Swap of their personalities and have been wanting to write something about that for so long, so here it is! I do warn you guys, though, that there will _definitely_ be spoilers from the end of the event, then moving forward, there will also be spoilers from the Devilgram of the other event card rewards. Hope you guys enjoy, though! <3

Gosh, the whole body swap shenanigans was a _mess_. I mean, I knew I was the reason why it happened, since I couldn’t get the spell right, but it was bloody _exhausting_ to turn everybody back to normal. Granted, telling the seven demon brothers how much I cherished them or valued them (or vice versa) wasn’t that bad. Hell, it was nice getting to express how much their friendship and love meant to me. That part was totally fine. It was the surge of magic I’d release upon turning them back to their own selves that took a toll. It was one thing to cast the spell wrongly to begin with, yes. It was another thing to keep releasing magic to help them turn back to normal… seven times in a row.

Really, all I wanted to do at that point was just head back to my room and have a good sleep. 

So, when Mammon had approached me another time, wanting the body swap to happen yet _again_ , I wasn’t that easy to convince. “…Hey, Char, you gotta sec? Um, about that spell, yeah? …Do ya think you could cast it on Lucifer and Satan?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Mammon, didn’t we already go through that last year? It took us forever to bring them both back to normal!”

“Yeah, but that was different! They both switched their whole bodies. With how you did this spell, it’d just change their clothes and personalities! It’ll be more fun that way! Please, Char! I could use a good laugh after all this. I wanna see ‘em switch so bad, c’moooon.” He was pouting at me now, and _ugh_ , he was pleading with those eyes. Was this how Lucifer felt whenever Mammon asked him for something? Honestly, I applaud Lucifer for not caving every single time because Mammon made a dang good “please, let’s do it, c’mon” pouty face.

“I guess, but I don’t know if I should,” I said.

“It’s fine! I’ll tell them it was my idea. Come on! Let’s try it!”

I sighed. I knew very well that nothing good was going to come out of this. It was already bad enough that all of them had just switched back, and to top that off, Lucifer and Satan’s body swap thing from last year wasn’t really the best experience we could have. I really didn’t want to do it. At the same time, I also felt bad that I ruined Mammon’s plans of trying out the swap spell, to begin with. Had I just executed it properly the first time, none of this would have happened.

Did I want to prove to myself that I could accomplish it better this time? Oh yes, absolutely. Was I also slowly giving in to Mammon’s pout, even if I told myself countless times that I really shouldn’t? Also yes. Did I think this was going to backfire somehow and get us both in trouble? Oh yeah, for sure. So now the question was… was trying this out worth getting in trouble for? I didn’t want to have to be grounded in my room again, but at the same time, I also really wanted to see if I can pull the spell off too. I knew better now than to make the same mistake I did previously, right?

“ _Fiiiiiiiine_ , but if something goes wrong again, Mammon, it’s all on you.”

He grinned and gave me a hug. “Yay, thank you, Char, thank you! It’ll be worth trying it out, I swear!”

I quickly recited Solomon’s incantation once more, and I felt the spell working. A purple haze filled the room and enveloped itself around Mammon and me. I could only hope nothing went wrong now. However, it was when Mammon yelped that I knew I was fucked again. “Ugh…! Huh…?”

Oh _shit_ , did I fail _again_? I tried looking for him amidst the purple haze, but I couldn’t find him. As the smoke died down, I could once again see the familiar silhouette that was Lucifer’s clothes, and I did a double take. How did Lucifer get here so quickly…? Had he already caught us that quick?

It wasn’t until I saw the white-hair that accompanied his silhouette and his clothes that I realized I did wrong… _again._ Mammon gasped. “What the?! I turned into Lucifer again!”

I heard a shuffling of foosteps as someone began heading to the dining hall. My guess was that it was Lucifer. Shit. How was it I managed to swap the brothers and turn them into one another, change them back, then proceed to swap them _again_ all in one day? Damn it, I really was exhausted today, wasn’t I?

I could see the scowl on Lucifer’s face as he arrived once more wearing Mammon’s clothes. There was something different about his demeanor this time around, though. Sure, the anger on his face apparent, but the way he walked and held himself… it didn’t feel very Lucifer-like. The regality and straight posture that he always held wasn’t present, and it almost felt like he was taking huge strides while he was walking.

To be honest, if it wasn’t for the fact the he still looked himself face up, the way he held himself at that moment felt very much like Mammon. I knew for a fact Lucifer always tried his best to cover up his dignity and his pride when spells like these hit, but he was subconsciously acting like the greedy second-born. Shit. This didn’t happen the last time. Did Lucifer realize this already? Whatever the case, I knew I was fucked. I can already feel being grounded in my room without my D.D.D. for at least a week… or more, depending on just how bad this spell went again.

I turned to Mammon, and his aura felt different as well. The cheeky grin he usually held and that smile he always had on his face weren’t there. His expression was stoic, and he wasn’t crouching like he usually did. His back was as straight as ever, and he held his chin up. His aura felt confident, almost prideful even. It felt very unMammon-like and more Lucifer-like, and I had to mentally tell myself it was actually Mammon I was with and not Lucifer.

The first-born crossed his arms. “Just as I was about to head to my room… What in the Devildom is going on here?!”

“Oh no! Run!”

But I couldn’t. I was too stunned to speak. I don’t think the two brothers realized their actions and movements were almost a copy of one another’s at that point, but I didn’t want to be the one to point that out to them. I was already in enough trouble as it was. Would they begin speaking like one another too? I was about to find out.

“I mean… I can try to turn everybody back to normal?” I suggested. It was the least I could do. Unfortunately, the strain from turning everybody back to normal and casting this spell just now was already taking its toll on me. If I did any more magic-related things today, I would probably crash and burn. No doubt about that. “I’m just not entirely sure if I can do it so soon. This second spell took a toll on me, and now I’m wiped. I’m really sorry.” Truly, I was. If I could turn everybody back to normal so soon, I absolutely would. However, even _I_ knew my limits.

“It’s no use… We’re never gonna go back to normal!” Lucifer had said. I blinked. Did Lucifer just say _gonna?_ Welp, my guess was right. Now they were definitely talking like one another. You’d never catch Lucifer shortening his words like that. Only Mammon did that.

“You are beginning to sound like me. Ah! And I sound like you!” The formality in Mammon’s speech was glaring. It felt so weird hearing him talk like that.

“It seems that we got hit with a stronger spell than before. Let’s just take a break and get some sleep. Maybe everything will be back to normal in the mornin’…”

“Agreed. Back to our rooms.”

“Yeah, I’d be good with a round of sleep right now.” I said as I shook my head. This felt _so_ weird. Was the spell really stronger than before? Did that mean everybody’s personalities would fully become like the other?

The thought frightened me. Would everybody be okay with that happening? Were they all going to hate me for screwing up that much that soon? At the same time, the thought also amused me. How was it going to feel to have them switch their personalities entirely? I only had glimpses of it in the first wave of the spell, but maybe now I get to see more of how it would work. It would be amusing to see the stark differences in the way they talked and acted.

I could already feel it was going to be one _hell_ of a day once we begin dealing with this again. Literally and figuratively.


	2. This Was Not What Was Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of how things are going in Mammon's head, and Char finds herself in a sticky situation with Asmo and Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm back. xD This is a lengthier chapter, because it was one of those I've had in my head upon reading the Devilgrams. There's a chance some of the portrayals of the brothers are a little OOC with the brother they swapped with, but my headcanon is that it could also be the spell at work! The spell could exaggerate the swapped brother's personalities, for all we know. xD
> 
> As usual, spoilers from the Body Swap Panic! Devilgrams will be evident, so this has been your warning.

Upon hearing Char’s distress, Mammon frowned. This was not meant to happen. The spell was supposed to enact itself upon Satan and Lucifer, not him and everybody else again. However, he could not deny what had already occurred. All that was left to do was to find a way to reverse this spell and turn everybody back to normal. He noticed that Char was looking at him weirdly, and it made him think. Did he say something? Was something wrong? Surely, nothing he was currently doing was of improper behavior, so why had she been looking like that?

“Are you… okay? Do you feel okay?” she said worriedly. Ah, of course. Leave it to her to put the well-being of him and his brothers before hers. It was quite endearing. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. She really was anxious about the situation, but there was no point in fixing the spell if she was already tired. She needed to regain her energy first before doing something as large as turning them all back to normal. She was human, after all, and if humans went beyond their magical capacity… Well, he’d rather not discover the consequences.

“Shall I accompany you to your room, my lady?” Mammon offered, while holding his hand out for her.

She blinked, and it took a moment for her to respond. “Did you just call me… _my_ _lady?_ ”

“Indeed. Are you not a lady?”

She paused. It was unusual for her not to respond.

“Are you not mine?”

Another pause. Was it something that he said?

“Um… Mammon, you… you sound just like Lucifer.” She bit her lip after she spoke. “Not just that, but for the past few minutes, you’ve been acting like him too, and I mean _scarily_ like him. Almost identical, even.”

 _Shit._ She was right. It was only at that point that the demon realized he was not at all thinking like himself. Even his thoughts felt more formal than necessary. What in the Devildom was happening?! “Shoot, you’re right, Char!” he said, as he attempted to maintain the Mammon that was in him, but it was proving to be difficult. He could not even think the way he was _meant_ to. _Okay, deep breaths, Mammon, deep breaths._

He tried thinking of things that normally interested him. Goldie and Grimm were his two main interests. The moment he thought of those two things, though, he felt nothing. No attachment to them both at all, which was _frightening_. Goldie was his most prized possession, and he loved Goldie with all his heart. Why did he not feel anything for her at that moment? He always had the desire to use Goldie… to buy something with her, and he didn’t feel _any_ of that. To top it all off, where was his need to want more Grimm? Grimm was amazing, but ever since the spell happened, he did not think of it even once. 

His eyes widened in panic. “Char… I think I’m turning into Lucifer. The spell was not this strong the last time, and I can already feel like I’m losing myself. I’m not thinking of money or Grimm. How could I not be thinking of those? I have also developed this urge to make sure my siblings are in check, and that they are not doing anything to embarrass myself or my dignity. Why am I thinking this way? This is not something I usually think of, yet I can’t shake that feeling out of my head.”

“Mammon, calm down. It’s okay.” She held his hands in hers. “I think that you’re right. The spell this time around is stronger than the last, so more of your thoughts, actions, and even your personalities have switched. That would explain why you’ve been talking that way and why you feel that way.”

Again, she was right, however his problem still persisted – he was not thinking at all like Mammon anymore. He felt and acted like Lucifer, and he could not stop himself from doing so. Even when he tried, all that it did was make his thoughts more akin to Lucifer’s and less like his. It even went so far as to thinking why he needed to spend his money all the time. If there was not a need for anything, then why did he have to keep buying things? It was simply unnecessary. Wasteful, even. There was also that feeling of wanting to scold Lucifer for any idiotic thing he may be doing, because he was likely going to do something absolutely _stupid_. Whether it would be to come up with another prank or to just disturb him, Mammon could already feel the headache Lucifer was going to give him.

 _No, that’s not it. These ain’t your thoughts, Mammon. Get yourself together. C’mon!_ He was losing himself. One thing remained to be certain, though, and it was his feelings for the girl beside him. He was still fond of her, and he still wanted to be together with her. However, these feelings were now accompanied by the thought of wanting to be alone with her to spend time with her alone in his room, and to make tea for her. He wanted both of them to listen to more of his classical records, and to have lengthy discussions on them. That was something they both appreciated, after all. Wait. **_No._** This was **_not_** like him!

“UUUUUUGGGGGGH.” He said, crouching on the floor as he clutched his head. He was _the Great Mammon,_ Avatar of Greed. But the more he tried to convince himself that he was, the more his head kept telling him he was the Avatar of Pride instead, and that he should begin acting like it.

“Mammon, if it hurts you more to try stopping yourself from becoming Lucifer, I think you should just leave it be. I don’t want you to keep hurting yourself by making your brain explode or by giving yourself an identity crisis. If you feel like Lucifer, I won’t judge you. It’s the spell at work, not you. Nothing’s going to change the fact that you’re _still_ Mammon. The spell only temporarily changed that.”

“Would you not judge me for acting like him? Would you not find it weird?”  
  
She smiled. “Absolutely not, Mammon. At the end of the day, it’s still you on the inside, even if you think the spell says otherwise, and that’s all that matters to me.”

He took a deep breath. Char was right. Even if the spell could not be reversed just yet, these effects were only temporary. The more he tried to fight it, the more painful things were for him and his head. Might as well just go with it until it wore off and to accept the painful predicament that he was, at that time, Lucifer instead of Mammon. He shuddered at the thought, still, but there really was nothing for him to do.

It made him realize, though, that his brothers might feel the same way. Were they all going through the same existential crisis he was in, or was this something that did not bother them at all? If it were the latter, it made him kind of envious. He wished this spell did not bother him that much. Shaking his head, he turned to Char, “If the spell has done _this_ to me, I can only imagine how the others are feeling. Shall we check on them, to be sure?”

“Of course. I suddenly don’t feel so sleepy. anymore. I have to know that they’re okay – or at least a _semblance_ of okay.”

  


* * *

  


The walk to the common room was a silent one. Normally, Mammon would strike a conversation in times like these. Whether it was to tell a silly joke or to mention a funny story, he always had something to say. _This_ Mammon, wasn’t like that at all. He acted _exactly_ like Lucifer, down to his mannerisms. Whenever Mammon walked, he always had this carefree and joyful aura about him. His hands were almost always in his pocket while he walking, and he had this tendency of leaning either backward or forward as he did so. Now, none of that was evident. His expression was stoic and serious, but confident. I could practically feel the pride radiating from him with the way he held himself. I didn’t want to admit it aloud, but his whole Lucifer!Mammon aura kind of turned me on. I mean… I wasn’t really interested in the demon, but with him acting like this? It was a different story entirely. I could almost feel my heart fluttering.

I shook my head. A predicament like this was really _not_ the time to assess who I was and wasn’t into! I had to think of what was important – and that was to find a way to turn everybody back to normal. I didn’t really want to say anything, because I felt that it would add more insult to injury. Or… was it insult to spell predicament? Ah, whatever.

Which made me think – was Lucifer acting _exactly_ the way Mammon would usually act? Was he going to start asking _Mammon_ for money now? Was _Lucifer_ now the silly goofball who wanted to have fun? Man, as horrible as the situation was, that was something I was _absolutely_ interested in seeing.

When we got to the common room, Asmo, Satan, and Lucifer were the only ones there. Where were Levi, Beel, and Belphie? Did they go about the rest of their day in spite of the switcheroo? Asmo and Satan were in deep conversation, while Lucifer was sitting on the sofa, with one leg raised and the other planted on the floor. Somehow, he had managed to get one of Mammon’s sunglasses, and he was wearing it with a big smile on his face. The stark contrast to his usual powerful, dominant self was very much obvious, and my brain had never felt so confused.

The moment Mammon and I entered, both Asmo and Satan fell silent, and the three demons stared at us. Was this how Lucifer usually felt whenever he entered a room his brothers were in? The demon beside me crossed his arms, “Okay, I think it is high time we discussed what to do regarding our current situation.”

Satan huffed. “Honestly, I don’t see why there’s a need to discuss anything. I look more gorgeous than ever, and I don’t think that’s something that should change.” He took out a makeup compact – which I had absolutely no idea he owned, unless he stole it from Asmo’s room – to look at himself. “Ugh, I really shouldn’t stress about this, or else I might get wrinkles.”

I blinked. Here I thought Mammon acting like Lucifer was already weird. Satan being narcissistic and caring about his complexion felt just as, if not even weirder, than Mammon’s predicament.

Asmo wasn’t even paying attention. He had taken out his D.D.D. and was already playing a game, oblivious to what was happening. The only thing I’d hear from him was the occasional, “Ah, I lost this round!” and the “Yes! Ez win! GGs!” Asmo and gamer lingo? _Not_ something I ever imagined him to say. He would never be caught dead speaking that way, and yet here we were.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was still on the sofa with a cheeky grin on his face. Goodness, never did I think I was going to hear the words Lucifer and grin in the same sentence. “Ya hafta admit, all of this is too hilarious a situation to _not_ enjoy. Quit bein’ so uptight, Mammon. Loosen up and let’s have fun with this! We can take videos and pictures of one another and sell that content for Grimm! Think of how much we can get from that!”

I had almost choked on my saliva upon hearing that. Was _Lucifer_ really asking _Mammon_ to loosen up? Did Lucifer really find this situation… fun? Was he _really_ thinking of using this body swap fiasco for merchandise to earn money? _Oh_ goodness, he was in for it now. I could already feel the tendrils of anger from Mammon, and I knew what’d happen next would _not_ be good.

“This is not something that can be easily dismissed!” He yelled at his brothers, which to me was still very odd sight to see, because it all looked and _felt_ wrong. “Do the three of you not realize that we have become one another?! The way we act, speak, and think have all become the other. Is this not something that worries _any_ of you?!”

I felt a tingle in my arms as he shouted at them. There really was something in the way that Lucifer!Mammon commanded himself that felt so powerful. Except it also made me think – was Mammon being this way what turned me on… or if it was the way Lucifer acted as himself? I wasn’t entirely sure. Everybody’s personalities just blurred in my head, at that point.

Lucifer shrugged. “It’s not like the spell is permanent. We’ll all go back to normal eventually.”

“Was that your crack at a solution, Lucifer?” Mammon raised an eyebrow. “Because I do not recall ‘waiting for the spell to expire’ a valid way to solve this problem. I would also like to make it known that you will NOT be taking photos or videos of _any_ of this, and you will _not_ be selling that. The moment I see any of that being sold, you will be denied access to your phone and hung from the chandelier. Am I making myself _clear_ , Lucifer?”

Lucifer cowered. “Y-yes, Mammon.” This felt _soooooo_ absurd, I swear. Lucifer being all cool and happy-go-lucky was one thing, but him cowering at the thought of Mammon hanging him from the chandelier? It felt so wrong.

“That goes for _all_ of you. I do _not_ want t _o_ see posts about this. Understood?” The three of them nodded. A part of me knew this ‘rule’ wasn’t going to be followed, though, especially with how much the brothers didn’t consistently follow Lucifer—er, Lucifer!Mammon now, I guess…?

“Hm… if Char helped us all the last time, shouldn’t she be able to this time as well?” Satan suggested, while applying some lip balm. I swear I could _not_ count on my hands the number of strange sights I’ve seen today.

“I would if I could, but—”

“It must have something to do with her mindset… She just finished turning us all back once. It’s probably difficult to draw such emotions deep from within her heart so soon,” Lucifer offered.

That… totally made sense and was probably correct, except was that actually Lucifer speaking or Mammon!Lucifer? Ah, whatever, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that he was right.

“So what do we do LOL?” Asmo asked.

Satan’s eyes twinkled. “Oooohhhh, maybe we can ask Solomon for help again? I feel like he might have a solution noooow~! It’s still his spell, after all, so he may have ideas, even if the spells effects are greater this time?”

“Hmmm, that is not a bad idea, actually,” Mammon said. “We can visit him again tomorrow. Let us hope we get more answers.”

“In the meantime, Char, do you want to come with me to play Devil Kart in Levi’s room? It’s unoccupied, and I’ve been meaning to play some more rounds. I mean… It’s only if you want to. I don’t want to force you to play if you have other things in mind. Why would someone as amazing as you want to play with a lousy otaku like me anyway,” Asmo said awkwardly. The contrast between Asmo’s usual flirtatious and teasing self and Levi!Asmo’s self-conscious and insecure self was very much evident. The way he spoke and was very unsure of himself reminded me _so_ much of Levi, and I found that really cute. Except, no, this wasn’t Levi I was talking to. It was Asmo with Levi’s personality, so did I still find that cute? Dammit, my brain hurts.

Before I could answer him, Satan already began talking, “Eeeewww, why does Char have to play games with _you_ , Asmo? That’s so gross! I think she should come with me and have a very special bubble bath of just the two of us~!”

I shook my head. “It’s fine, Satan, I don’t need a bath right now.”

“Come oooonnnn, Char~! Fine, if you don’t want a bath with me, then at least answer this – aren’t I just the cutest demon you’ve ever seen?”

“Um, Satan, you really aren’t feeling yourself right now. We should wait and talk once everything’s back to normal.”

“But that’s too long, Char! Let’s talk now! I’m absolutely fine. See, come take a closer look, and you’ll know just how _fine_ I really am~!” He was inching a bit too close for my personal space to handle now. I knew the boys already knew this, but I really _really_ liked having my own space and not having people too close to me. Perhaps the spell was messing with all their rational thoughts too?

I then heard a loud **_WHACK_** as Asmo smacked Satan on the head. A part of me was worried about how hard the hit was, but at the same time I was also relieved, because at least Satan wasn’t leaning way too close to me anymore. “Okay, break it up, break it up! Too much touchy-feelies with Char, Satan! She’s not yours!”

“Tch, you’re just jealous of how much time I’m spending with her, Asmo.”

“That’s not it! You’re being _way_ too close to her, and she doesn’t like that!”

I smiled. It felt a bit odd, because it was Asmo saying it, but the fact that he said that when he had a personality swap with Levi just meant that Levi felt that way, right? I could feel myself blushing really bad at the thought of Levi protecting me in some way, when he usually wasn’t the type to.

Unfortunately, the argument of the two didn’t stop there, because black wisps of anger began emanating from Asmo’s body, and I could tell this was heading south really quick. “Envy’s overtaken me…”  
  
Lucifer tilted his head with a grin. “Y’all are sounding like one another, it’s too funny not to watch. I mean, really! This Is priceless!”

“WE ARE NOT!” Asmo and Satan said simultaneously.

“Are too, actually,” I replied.

“Satan, you’ve been invested in your beauty, which is very much like Asmo,” I told the blond.

“Asmo, you’ve been playing games and wanting to play more, which is something Levi would do,” I said, unknowingly holding his hands as I did so.

“AAAAAHHHH, CHAR, YOU’RE HOLDING MY HAND WHAT I’M NOT WORTHY OMG LOL AAAAHHHH.” He paused. “Wait, no! I shouldn’t be embarrassed by this! There’s no way I would hesitate to hold Char’s hand like that!”

I blushed. “I kind of like this new Asmo, though. It’s cute.”

“Huh, really? You don’t mind if I’m just a clone of Levi?” Actually, to be quite honest, that was the main reason I found him cute at that moment – _because_ he was acting like Levi. I kept that thought to myself, though.

“Thank you, Char!” Asmo said, bringing me to a hug, but quickly letting go of me once he realized he initiated said hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to hug you. I j-just wanted to appreciate you an—"

“Shoot, I should be reading my books!” Satan exclaimed frantically. “But I can’t be bothered thinking of my books, if my face still isn’t in perfect shape. Come on, Char, would you mind putting some lip balm on my lips?”

I quickly shook my head. “No, Asm–“ Dang it, this was hard. “No, Satan. You can put that on your own.”

“You’re no fun! Fine, I’ll do it myself,” Satan replied, defeated.

“What did I tell you, Satan, you’re too close! Jeez, I can’t turn my back for a minute.”

“Just go back to playing your games, Asmo. You can’t handle this anyway.”

“Hey! Take that back! I totally can!”

“ENOUGH! What in the Devildom do you all think you’re doing?!” Mammon yelled once more over them. “We have only thought of _one_ solution to this problem, and all that you have done is give me a headache. Everybody, back to your rooms. **_Now._** I have had enough. We will continue this conundrum tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to stay in my room! There’s too many books and not enough space to appreciate my beauty!”

“Levi’s room has all the gaming equipment! Why can’t I stay there instead?”

“Do we have to stay in _our_ rooms, or can we stay in one another’s rooms?” Lucifer proposed, as a compromise.

Mammon began massaging his temples. “FINE. Stay with whatever room pleases you, I do not particularly care. Just… _please_ go to your rooms now. I can feel a migraine coming along.”

As did I. I totally take back what I said about not feeling sleepy anymore. All that happened in the common room just now was absolutely _draining_. I waited for everybody to leave before I went to my room, then I heard someone calling me from the corridor.

“Heya Char! Wait up!” I furrowed my brows in confusion. It sounded like Mammon was calling me, but I distinctly heard Lucifer instead. Even the way he spoke was different, because his voice felt a little higher than his usual low tone.

“Ya wanna go out with me tomorrow? I got a record I wanted to buy, and I’d love if you can come along. It’ll be fun!”

“Sure, Mam— I mean… Lucifer. Yes, sure, I’d love to go out with you to get the record.”

He threw a fist in the air. “Yeeeeeah! Thanks, Char! See ya tomorrow!”

Knowing this was Mammon!Lucifer, though, there was something I wanted to try before he left. “So… is this technically a date?”

Mammon was never the type to admit that the two of us were on a date, and I just _knew_ this was probably the case with Lucifer right now as well. He blushed, and goodness, it looked so weird seeing him blush so profusely, because he was never _ever_ the type to do it so easily. “No, it ain’t! Ya think the Great Lucifer would ask a human for a date? Hah, you’re wrong!”

He quickly made a run for his room, but I could already tell the damage was done. The Great Lucifer, huh? I shook my head. Yes, tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thank you for reading this far! :D Hoping you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I had fun writing it. I'm unsure of when the next update will be, as I'd still have to settle the flow with how I want to approach each Devilgram after this one, but once I have that down, maybe another update will happen soon, who knows? 
> 
> If not, I'm hoping all of you had fun reading what I have so far! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small note as thanks for finishing reading this! <3 While I love this idea with all my heart, I'm not entirely sure if I may be able to update regularly, since I'm still considering how I intend to go about this fic after this chapter, and my writing mojo isn't always so active. So I warn y'all now that my updates may be sporadic, at most, but I will try my best to give some! xD


End file.
